Targeted marketing is a commonly used tool for improving return on investment for advertising expenditures. In general, the more accurate the targeting is to consumers, the more benefit is received from the advertising campaign.
Currently, there are no existing systems that utilize email data to operate a publisher advertiser exchange. In existing systems, advertisers must work directly with sets of independent publishers. This requires negotiating multiple rates while conforming to multiple standards. Alternatively, the advertisers must work through an agency, which do not provide transparency or economies of scale.
Needs exist for improved systems and methods for improved systems and methods for marketing campaigns.